Past Emotions Dug Up
by RenaGraceSx
Summary: -Warning spoiler- Henrik can't understand why she's turned up. She coped for twenty five years, so why now?One- shot.


**Past Emotions Dug Up**

_I heard that you're settled down__  
__That you found a girl and you're married now.__  
__I heard that your dreams came true.__  
__Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

He could not believe she was here in his place, his comfort zone, to work with him. Probably here on personal and professional, with her and his.. Nils son.

That was when his heart started to melt. He couldn't go back to 25 years ago, he knew that. But his heart was melting at the site of Maja, how desperate she was of Henrik to meet their son.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?__  
__Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Why was she here?Why was she looking him in the face pleading for him to meet Fredrick. Why was she holding out the very first scan she had of the boy?This sounded harsh but she had managed without his help for 25 years why now?

So many questions un-answered, but he knew deep down she would have more questions in mind than he had, he left her when she needed him most. When she was most vulnerable, carrying their child.

In a way he was glad that Nils had took over fatherhood, he had always thought he'd make a good father one day. Just not in these circumstances. Life was complicated between the three. Him, Nils and Maja.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
__But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
__I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
__That for me it isn't over._

Looking into her eyes, at her pleading he knew he only had one decision to make. Was he or wasn't he?

He knew if he said he would meet Fredrick there would be no going back, no pretending again, everything would become real, not surreal anymore. It would be there standing him in the face, standing up to him.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
__Don't forget me, I beg__  
__I remember you said,__  
__"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"__You know how the time flies__  
__Only yesterday was the time of our lives__  
__We were born and raised__  
__In a summer haze__  
__Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

He had always wondered in the back of his mind what would of happened if he had not of ran away. If he had of stayed. Would he and Maja got married?Would they of had more children?Would Nils still been in the picture?

He didn't know what to think or do. But what he did know that this was a mess he was going to have to face and quick._  
_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
__But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
__I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
__That for me it isn't over.__Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
__Don't forget me, I beg__  
__I remember you said,__  
__"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."__Nothing compares__  
__No worries or cares__  
__Regrets and mistakes__  
__They are memories made.__  
__Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?__  
_

When he had left Maja when she was pregnant he knew things weren't right around him, he knew it wasn't right for him to leave but yet everything had became so surreal.

He didn't know if he wanted to meet his son or not, whether he wanted a proper relationship with him or not, Hell he didn't even know what Fredrick was thinking and feeling. This was all new to him and worrying for him. That it was all likely to be out of his control, not a matter he was used to nor liked.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you__  
__Don't forget me, I beg__  
__I remember you said,__  
__"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

He had a decision to make, he had a future to plan, he was uncertain of it. But he needed Maja to know, she deserved that at least if not her then her son deserved to know. He had always had that right for 25 years, but himself had been to much of a coward to give him that right.. Was it all going to change?

* * *

**I hope you liked my one-shot of next weeks spoiler. Please tell me what you thought by Reviewing, it would be great guys.**


End file.
